Nobody Tears
by XxTwilit StrifexX
Summary: An Alternate Universe scene from an Yahoo roleplay acted out by High And Mighty Color and I, while her sister was unavailable to continue with the main scene, in a fanfiction form. Enjoy the Namiku. And please, remember that this is alternate universe.


Naminé sat around for what seemed like the longest time, playing game after game of solitaire as the hours passed. How long had it actually been since she, along with Riku and Xigbar, had been sucked into Lexicon by Zexion? She'd lost complete sense of time...and was completely exhausted. Try as she might, it was hard to sleep with Xigbar snoring louder than a freight train over there on a mountain of his homework. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silver-haired boy begin to stir, but she continued her silence, almost done with the game. Oh! She just lost the game. Oh well. The blonde could always just blame Zexion for making her lose, anyway.

Riku stretched as he yawned, not even noticing that she was up. "Where...? Oh, we're still in that hell book?"

"Mhmm..." Naminé replied absent-mindedly, almost done with this round. Talk about timing on Riku's part.

"Oh, you're up already?"

Naminé nodded slightly, a faint smile crossing her lips. "For half an hour, yes." She looked up to see Riku rub the back of his head. She could have sworn she felt a little warmth on her face.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Well, for being stuck in a book... I guess I did. Did you?" The blonde asked in honest curiousity.

"Yeah, okay, I guess." He tucked his knees into his chest. Before Naminé could contain herself, she placed a hand over her mouth to cover up her small giggle. It was too hilarious. Riku looked over in her direction again with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She couldn't help it. She giggled again. "We're both lying."

"I'm not lying! Why? Were you lying? Did you sleep at all?!" His hurried speech and blush across his cheeks gave him away, but Naminé disregarded it. He wasn't about to admit it now.

"...for two hours. You don't talk in your sleep, by the way."

"Well that's good... I guess." Riku said as he put his chin atop of his knees.

"Well...at least to be heard over him." She giggled again as she pointed discreetly towards Xigbar, still asleep on the pile of books and papers. Riku snickered as well, apparently trying not to awaken him either. "...if I had my sketchpad I'd draw his hair pink and lavender...and give him more homework." They both laughed for what seemed to be ages, yet so short it didn't even seem to last a minute.

"Hey... Naminé?"

She looked up to see his expression change to very serious, which made her hesitate. "...yes?"

"Were you being serious? Last night when you said..." He cut himself off, turning the other way so Namine wouldn't see his saddened face, yet deep within her chest, Naminé felt a small pang. Was it...guilt?

"To tell you the truth... I'm not really sure anymore." She looked at the unground, keeping her eyes off the boy he was trapped in here with. That pang had confused her. Was she beginning...to feel?

"What do you mean?"

_I wish I knew how to answer that myself..._ She sighed and tucked her legs into her chest, resting her arms around her knees. "I don't know... It's just... I don't know. It's too confusing... Even for me." She looked up to see Riku turn around and press his forehead against the unwall.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Naminé."

She felt another prick where her heart should have been. Was it...sympathy?

"Hmm...? Me neither."

"So then... What's the point?" This made the Memory Witch sit on one side, using her left arm as support to face him a little better.

"...are you going to continue this without a fight?"

Riku snorted. "Fight? What can I do? Valiantly challenge Zexion to a duel for our freedom and then charge in to rescue Sora and Kairi? You may have failed to notice this but... I'm no hero, Naminé."

She sighed. "Stop running..." She had meant it figuratively, but somehow she didn't think Riku had trully understood her words.

"Running?! What else can I do, Naminé?"

"Embrace the light, and don't be afraid of the darkness. For both will make you stronger."

Riku turned away, a smile playing at the ends of his lips. "Embrace them both...huh?" He laughed. "Now, where oh where could I have heard that before?"

It was so natural. She couldn't help but laugh quietly with him. But she stopped upon seeing him tap his chin in thought. She felt like something was pulling her towards him...and she willingly obeyed. She stood up and walked over to his side, planting herself on the ground next to him as he placed an arm over her slender shoulders and embraced her. She sighed quietly in content, resting her head on his chest. She felt his smile in her hair but he loosened his grip so they could make eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the blonde replied, pulling him into another embrace but was gently pushed away.

"Naminé...about last night..."

Naminé looked at him with raised eyebrows. "...yes?"

"When you talked about going back to Marluxia for a while..." He looked away, straight ahead to avoid her gaze as he choked back...tears? "I'm sorry! I was being selfish. I just..." He shook his head. "Never mind. It was a good idea, and if you're willing to go through with it..." He inhaled deeply, apparently trying to break another sob in his throat. "I'll..." he choked on his own words. "I'll back you up."

She couldn't help but embrace him tightly, nodding into his chest. There was another pang. Was it...fear?

She felt his arms tighten around her thin frame. "I've got a plan... but... I have a feeling you won't like it."

"Let me hear it before you decide what I'll like or not."

Riku took a deep breath, then honored her request. "We'll have to fight... Not physical, but like, with and argument... you know? You would tell Zexion that you didn't want to get in trouble anymore. that you want to do what your told and not get hurt... and you'd have to blame me for everything... I'll take the blame, but I'll have to be angry at you for it..."

Naminé stiffened upon hearing his plan. Logically, it could just possibly work. She could, hopefully, convince the Cloaked Schemer that and to send her back to Marluxia. But what her- Ugh. there was another pang. Worry?

She hugged Riku even tighter, then relaxed against his firm muscles. "You were right..."

She felt his smile in her hair. "I told you.... But... I think it will work."

"... I hope it does." She sighs as a smile forms on her thin lips, as if reminiscing an inside joke.

"So you'll do it?"

"If it means you being free, then yes," the young teen replied without hesitating. Reckless. Her behaviour was becoming completely reckless and irrational...and yet. It seemed so right. "...but I'm taking the checkerboard with me." She smirked, remembering being sucked into it by accident when playing against Riku and being forced to fight a memory of Marluxia. That was fun fighting a memory when all she had to do was erase that link, but changing into Vexen's form for a short amount of time was even more worth it. Marluxia would never be the same after that...

"Good. Keep that thing faarrr away from me." He hugged her even tighter with his arms. So strong...yet he was weak at the same time. She couldn't help but giggle and cuddle deeper into his chest. "So what will you do?"

"In the "fight" or when I'm sent to Marluxia again?"

Riku thought a moment before responding. "Well... Both, I guess."

Naminé sighs and sits up straight, placing her hands in her lap. "Riku, whatever I say then please remember I don't really mean any of it. And as for Marluxia...pray that I'm mostly under Axel's watch so I can check up on everyone else."

"That works in reverse, too. No matter what I say, it's not true."

Naminé nods and closes her eyes, trying to make sense of everything. "And you with Zexion?"

"Well, I have three options. I can keep doing what I've been doing, which is sit back and twiddle my thumbs... or I can give him hell and make a general ass of myself, or I can be a complete kiss ass..." He paused for a second as Naminé opened her eyes again, giving him a questioning look.. "That last option isn't really an option. I don't even know why I thought of it."

Naminé covered her mouth with a hand and laughed quietly. "You know he'd be suspicious of you if you were to go with the last one. I've been trying that, remember?"

"That's why I said it wasn't an option. I don't know where it came from."

Naminé giggled quietly, then gave him an apologetic look before he continued.

"So... I have two options. Make an ass of myself or just sit here..."

Namine shrugged slightly. "It's up to you...but I'll have to play the 'angry witch' car if this plan works.

"Making an ass of myself sounds more fun..." He gave a devilish grin, which made Naminé grin as well. Darn it! His smile was contagious! "I dunno, maybe both."

Naminé giggled as she rested her head on Riku's shoulder, smiling. "Want me to let you in on what I find out about Sora and Kairi?" She looked up to see Riku blink, most possibly from shock.

"Of course." He smiled as he turned towards her, which she returned on instinct. She placed her head back on his chest.

"At least knock Xigbar on the back of the head again. That was fun to watch. ...When we get out of here, anyway." _...when I draw twenty wasps on his head instead of ten._

Riku bursts out in a fit of laughter, which Naminé willingly joined. "It was fun to do." They continued laughing for another minute before they could calm themselves down. "...He may let you out if this works, but I don't know about me."

"If he believes me and I'm sent back to Marluxia with you still in here, I'll draw you a bazooka."

(author's note: Eh, who says you need a heart to have a sense of humor?)

Riku laughed again, but quickly covered his mouth so that he wouldn't awaken Xigbar. "You might want to hold off on that one..." He brought her in for another embrace, her ear being firmly pressed to his chest. "...but thanks for the thought."

"Heh... You're welcome." She hugged him back, relaxed and at peace in his arms. "So soothing......"

Riku looked down at her, but she didn't notice. "What is?"

"Your heart beat. It's so pretty..."

He smiled into her hair. "My heart beat?"

Naminé nodded in response, keeping her ear so where she could hear the precious rythm. She felt Riku lay his head on hers.

"It's funny... It's such a big deal to have one... and most of the time, I don't even notice its there."

Naminé sighed and a smile crossed her lips again as she was soothed by the steady beat. "It's strange. Most Somebodies don't really notice either..." There's yet another pang. Jealousy?

"It's one of those things you never notice until it's gone..."

"...or until another person says something." She smiled into his shoulder, not wanting this moment to end.

"That's true..." He placed his hand gently over his heart. "Sometimes... I can't hear it..."

"Just because you can't hear it...doesn't mean it's not there. If you can't see air, is it not there?"

Riku smiled again. "That's true... Sometimes...I just wish that I could empty everything out of it." He covered his heart with his hand. "And just start all over."

"I can sympathyze with that...but can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

Naminé unconsiously placed on hand atop of Riku's as she asked, "Is it really worth forgetting what you've done if that's what makes you stronger?"

Riku grasped his shirt underneath Naminé's hand and she quickly dropped her hand from it's perch. Yet another pang... Embarrassment?

"Yes... I think so. I'm not saying I want you to mess with my memories, not now... but if I were to go back now, and change what I did... I would."

Naminé nodded faintly in agreement. "Anyone would say the same..."

"No, they wouldn't. Anyone else would look at the blessings that came out of it, all the good that's happened... I can't do that, though. I can't see past my darkness."

"Are you sure? I don't have any memory of my Somebody's life, but I can't say that you're the only one with a heart that can't see past the darkness." She felt his gaze falling upon her, but she didn't move from her position.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked out of genuine curiousity. Naminé took a deep breath before explaining, looking up at him.

"In Sora's real memories...there was a guy with blonde spiky hair... He couldn't see through his darkness, either."

Riku frowned at this. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Naminé faintly nodded as she sat up, hoping she didn't pick up the habit of using abstract hand gestures from her time with Demyx. "His friends helped him see the light again...especially the one closest to him."

Riku tilted his head back as he placed his hands on his hips. "You know... That reminds me... A while back, I met this boy..." He paused for a second and scratched the back of his head. "And I talked with him about Light and Darkness and how I was weak for giving into the darkness..." His facial expression had gone from thoughtful to a broad smile. "Guess what he said?"

"What?"

Riku continued smiling as his gaze landed on the blonde again. "Nothing." Naminé raised a questioning eyebrow, making Riku's smile even broader. "He just got up..." He burst out laughing... Why did his laugh have to be so contagious? "...and punched me in the face."

Naminé covered her mouth with a hand to hide her giggling fit. "Now why is that?"

"Well, after that...he kinda just walked away, and I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. Then finally, he left me a note somewhere, and... Uh, here. I think I still have it." He stood up and started digging through his pockets. "Ah ha, here it is." He pulled it out and cleared his throat.

" 'Dear, my pathetic Real. You're a dumbass.' " Riku had to pause or his laugh would have made his words unintelligible. " 'You keep talking about light and dark, and here's my advice. SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Who cares? No one cares. Light, dark, what's the difference? In either one if there's too much you can't see, so they're pretty much the same. So next time you start talking about this sort of shit... Ask the person nearest to you to punch you in the face.

Sincerely, me. (If you don't remember me, I'll kill you.)' "

Upon hearing this, Naminé burst out in her own fit of laughter, quickly covering her mouth so she wouldn't awaken Xigbar. _I'm so glad I had the chance to draw a pair of earplugs before my sketchpad was taken away..._ "I don't punch, I slap." She smiled as she looked up at Riku, still sitting on the ground.

"Well, thank you." He smiled broadly as he sat down next to her again. "He was a weird kid, man."

"Well... So are you." She giggled as Riku gave her a surprised look.

"Eh?! I am not!"

"Heh... Sure you're not."

the silver-haired boy's face turned a faint pink. "I'm NOT!"

"Well, you are sweet." She hugged Riku again. He was too cute when he was blushing for his own good.

"Er...hey now.... I..."

(Hannah: Oh teh blushing!)

Naminé laughed in Riku's shoulder, a faint flush of color filling her cheeks as well. "Remember... Anything mean, I do not mean." She paused for a second, anime sweatdropping. "Darn rhymes..."

The blonde felt Riku's hand ruffling her fine hair. "You're a poet and you didn't even know it." Now Naminé was REALLY glad to be in this position, because her cheeks flashed the same color as Axel's hair. "You know, you can't act like this later. And remember, whatever I say, no matter how heartless or mean it is... I would never say if I had another choice."

Naminé nodded and... Ugh. There was another pang. Was it... Regret?

Riku tilted her head up to face him. "I would never, ever say anything to hurt you, Naminé."

"I... I wouldn't either. Riku." They both paused as they made eye contact, Riku leaning down slowly, stopping barely an inch from Naminé's face...then suddenly their lips met. The blonde's eyes widened slightly in shock, but they soon closed, giving in to Riku...until Xigbar's snoring ruined the moment. They both jumped back, deep blushes across their cheeks. Riku glared at the sleeping Xigbar, then turned his attention back to Naminé, holding a finger to his lips. "That... will be our little secret."

"Y-Yeah..." She placed a finger over her lips as well, nodding in an embarrassed agreement as Riku smiled and embraced her again. It felt so...natural...to hug him back.

I'm calm when I'm near you... Naminé..."

"I...I'm not sure how to word this, but... I think I might be able to feel something...when I'm near you, Riku."

He pulled away from her so he could look her in the face, shocked. "Feel?"

The blonde looked down, self-conscious. "Every time I'm around you... I'm not really sure how to say it..."

The teen embraced her again. "Try your best?"

"You make me feel...like I...have a heart."

Riku blinked, confused. "A heart?" He smiled again...so cute...so contagious. "I do?"

Naminé nodded. "Every time you make me laugh...it's like something is waking up inside me."

He moved closer to her. "Waking up? How so?"

"Every time...it doesn't really seem like I have to fake the emotions... It's almost like they're..." A faint blush crossed the blonde's cheeks.

"Real..."

Naminé nodded slightly, only to see Riku get on his knee and embrace her, his ear to her chest. "What are you-?" Ow... Another pang. Was it...embarrassment?

"You know something, Naminé?"

"What...?" The blonde uttered in response, still surprised by Riku's actions.

"I hear it. It's soft, and distant... like it's very far away..." He embraced her tighter still. "But I hear it." Naminé couldn't help but smile into his hair...until Riku pulled himself away to place Namine's hand over her own chest. "What about you? Can you feel it?"

Naminé was surprised. Before Riku had been captured by the Organization, there had been nothing there to feel...but in his arms... A very faint pounding...just faintly noticeable...was felt underneath her hand. She nodded slightly as Riku stood up, pulling the blonde into a standing position as well, and embracing her once again with tears running down his face.

"Do you remember... Last night when I told you...nothing was wrong, when you asked why I was opposed to your plan?"

The "Memory Witch" looked at Riku with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he brought this up now. "...yes?"

"The truth is..." He hesitated. "I don't want you to go... I like it when you're here...with me."

Naminé's pulse became less faint, the blush more dominant on her pale cheeks. "I...agree, but... If we don't do this..."

"I know... I know..." His tears continued to fall freely, and soon Naminé felt the moisture on her face as well, seeing Xigbar stir.

"...If we're going to do this, we'd better separate now."

"Now... why?"

Naminé looked at Xigbar, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Never mind... I thought Xigbar was stirring."

Riku smiled and walked up behind Xigbar, whacking the Freeshooter on the back of the head with Way to Dawn. "There, he's asleep again."

Naminé giggled behind her hand quietly as Riku walked back to her side, smiling. "So... Zexion seems to be bent on leaving us in here for a while..." His smile widened. "Ever learned how to dance?"

"Not really, unless you count dodging vines...but I'm a fast learner." She smiled innocently as he wrapped on hand around her thin waist.

"It's normally easier with music... but I'm sure I can work without."

A faint blush crossed Naminé's cheeks. "Okay then." Riku begins to lead as she tried to follow, rather shakily at first.

Riku smiled and laughed a little. "There, see? You've got it. Do as I do."

(Larxene: ...Kadaj quote? o.o)

Naminé giggled, slightly self-consious, but after a while, starts to get the hang of it. It was a miracle in itself that neither of them tripped over all the books and papers in the...er..."room." The blonde suddenly recognizes the beat from somewhere and begins humming softly, seeing Riku smile.

"Did you make that one up last night, too?" he asked why they continued dancing.

"No, it was on one of the CDs I borrowed from Demyx." She felt herself smile.

The silver-haired teen smiled. "I see. What song is it?"

"I Believe In Love."

Riku blinked, then laughed. "Demyx listens to BarlowGirl?"

"Yes." She laughed in his shoulder, trying to keep it to a lower volume as Rik started humming along...out of tune.

_How long will my prayers seem unanswered?_

_Is there still faith in me to reach the end?_

_I'm feeling doubt, I'm losing faith._

_But giving up would cost me everything._

_So I stand in the pain, and the silence_

_And I'll speak to the dark night_

_I believe, in the sun even when it's not shining_

_I believe in love even when I don't feel it._

_And I believe in God even when he is silent_

_And I, I believe..._

_Though I can't see my story's ending_

_That doesn't mean the dark night has no end_

_It's only here that I find faith and learn to trust the one who writes my days_

_So I stand in the pain, and the silence_

_And I'll speak to the dark nights._

_I believe in the sun, even when it's not shining_

_I believe in love, even when I don't feel it._

_And I believe in God, even when he is silent_

_And I..._

Naminé paused, and started laughing as Riku joined along, singing still off-key.

He blinked and stopped. "I know I'm not good, but you don't have to laugh." He smiled jokingly.

"It's not that...Actually, it's two things. One, Xigbar's homework must be very boring if he's still asleep... And two..." The blonde giggled. "I looked at Demyx's itunes... Guess which songs were the top two?"

"Exactly what we were singing?"

"No, but one that is on the same album." She grinned as they continued dancing, still managing to miss running into the books completely.

"Then what?"

"I start to wonder if he and Axel share computers at times... Number one was _My Sitar_, but number two..." Naminé giggled. "_Million Voices."_ She paused for a second. "Number three was _Hips Don't Lie._"

The two stop dancing for a moment and bursts out in a fit of laughter. "Are you serious?" Riku asked once he had calmed down enough to say something understandable.

"Yes," the blonde replied behind her hand. It was hard not to laugh, but they both soon calmed down and Riku held out his hands.

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure." She nodded as she curtsied, then placed a hand on his shoulder while the other found itself in his hand. She felt his hand grasp her's while the other went to her waist and they began dancing again, Naminé picking up where she had left off on the song.

_No dark can consume the light._

_No death greater than this life._

_We are not forgotten._

_Hope is found when we say..._

_Even when he is silent..._

_I believe in the sun, even when it's not shining._

_I believe in love, even when I don't feel it._

_And I believe in God, even when he is silent_

_And I..._

"I believe..."

"I believe." Naminé smiled at Riku's attempt to sing along and as the song ended he embraced her close to his chest, continuing the slow dance.

"I almost don't want to come out of here. It's nice, and private."

"Same..." She rested her head on his chest, listening to the gentle beat within...but she could have sworn she had heard something else... She brushed it off for now.

Riku sighed. "Six days...before my mother puts the entire island in an uproar and causes mass panic and kills me for not telling her I was kidnapped." He sighed again. "Six freaking days."

Naminé sighed, sad that the moment had ended so soon. "Well, we'll have to good actors now, won't we?" She looked up to see Riku smile.

"I may suck at lying, but I'm pretty good at acting."

"...true."

Riku twirled her. "What, you doubt me?"

"I just hope that Zexion is fooled." She twirls back into his arms and they continue dancing.

"Well, you've been fooling him this whole time, and you do have the lead role. No pressure."

"Gee... Thanks..." She laughed as Riku dipped her.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll both do fine."

Naminé smiled slightly, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "I'll take your word for it."

"Good." They spun around and stop dancing, Xigbar turning over onto his back on his stack of homework, snoring loudly. "Jeeze, did Zexion sedate him, or what?"

"Uhm... I don't want to know..."

"Me neither."

"...or maybe is homework _is_ boring..." she offered as an answer.

Riku walked over to one of the many stacks, picking up one of the books and reading a single sentence. " 'The heart is-' " He fell to the floor, pretending to pass out snoring. Naminé couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth with a hand...the pounding even stronger. Riku jumped to his feet. "Well, that was boring."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle, another faint blush crossing her cheeks. She watched as Riku picked up yet another one of the books.

"The complete guide to the female anatomy? Freaking pervert!" He drop kicked the book and looks at the next one on the pile. "_Julius Caesar..._ Hmm, you know I was in the play once."

"Really?" She tilts her head to the side, curious."

"Yup. I was Marcus Brutus. I died at the end." He flips through the book, but drops it suddenly. "We should..."

Before he even finished his sentence, Naminé was already walking away, waving back to him. "And now our play begins..."

"Act I Scene I." He snapped his fingers and walked to the opposite side.


End file.
